Price For The Future
by Remyslove
Summary: It's been four years since Rogue left but now she's back and she needs help. It will be a ROMY I promise.
1. Prolouge

The Price for the Future  
  
Prologue: The Prophecy  
  
()() Secret Location ()()  
  
In a darkened room in a high security facility in the mountains was a man. This man was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. The door creaked open allowing a block of light to enter the room. A figure stepped into the doorway casting a menacing shadow across the room. The man entered the room.  
  
"Tell me again." He said in a deep but croaky voice. "Tell me it again."  
  
"To the trickster and thief a child be born,  
Bearing a name the mother has scorned.  
And given to her will be the power to bring two worlds together With no love from a mother the chance could be lost forever.  
There will come a time when all future seems lost,  
And it will be then the thief decides to pay the highest cost."  
  
"What does it mean? I must find and stop this child. At all cost." The man croaked forming a fist with his hand and smashing it against the wall. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter 1: The Return  
  
Rogue drove along in her jeep in the dark evening. She was on the freeway heading towards Bayville. She saw the sign for it and got into the lane near the exit. She glanced at the passenger seat and saw that the little girl was fast asleep.  
She carried on driving knowing the way by heart even though she has been away for over four years. As she drove through the town a whole truckload of memories came flooding back. She wondered why she had left. She heard a stirring next to her and she remembered why.  
  
"Mama are we there yet?" asked the sleepy child. She sat up straight and Rogue looked at her. She was a small child with short auburn hair and a pretty face.  
  
She's so much like her father, Rouge thought as she turned her attention back to the road.  
"Yeah sugah we're almost there. Go back to sleep." She said softly.  
  
The child settled back down and Rogue thought back to the last time she had been at home. The day she had left.  
  
()() Flashback ()()  
  
It was the day of her graduation. Rogue was finally able to leave Bayville High. She should have been happy but she wasn't. Remy had gone away on a mission for the X-Men. He had been gone for almost two months and Rogue was worried. She also had a dilemma. She was in the bathroom at the mansion, sitting on the floor waiting. After two minutes she got up and moved to the sink. On the ledge there was a test, which she picked up, knowing what it would tell her. She looked at it and it confirmed her thoughts. She was pregnant. Taking a calming breath, she looked at the mirror. She thought for a moment and made her decision. She hated to have to do this but she felt it would be the best, for everyone.  
  
()() End Flashback ()()  
  
Rogue dashed the tears away from her face. She got onto the road that led up to the institute. From her position on the road she saw the mansion she had called home. The place where her best friends, her brother and her lover had all been. She drove up to the gate and almost turned away. She caught herself before she put the jeep in reverse.  
  
"Mama are we there now? Wow! Look at the big, pretty house!" said a small but strong voice. "Where are we mama?"  
  
"This was my home Marie. Ya get to meet mah friends. Rest now sugah." Rogue replied.  
  
She reached out the window and tapped in the familiar code. The gates opened silently, admitting her to the grounds of the Xavier Institute.  
  
(AN) Look i know the chaps are short but i'll try and crank it out. Tell me what you think and what you would like to happen, i might work it in somehow. :-p 


	3. Chapter 2: Greetings

Chapter Two: Greetings  
  
In the underground levels inside the institute Hank was alerted to someone entering the grounds. That's odd, he thought, everyone was home. He went to the computer to check who had entered. He stared in wonder as it informed him that Rogue had entered the grounds using her code that hadn't been changed since she had left. Alerting Charles to the situation he went back to his experiments.  
  
Rogue drove up to the front entrance and parked. She sat in the car trying to gather herself. Feeling nervous she opened her door and climbed out. On the front steps she saw the Prof., Kitty, Kurt and Logan all smiling at her. She gave a small smile back and was bundled by Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Rogue, where was you been?"  
  
"You're back. Oh my God!"  
  
Rogue smiled at her friends' questions. She disengaged herself from her friends and went round to the passenger side.  
  
"Leave your bags and come in mein Schwester," said Kurt as he watched her.  
  
She ignored him and her friends as she woke Marie up and set her on the floor. She grabbed her two bags and walked round the door.  
  
She stood still and held her hand out. The spectators looked on in shock as an auburn haired child came and took her hand. The child looked scared but she also stared in open wonder at the house and its occupants.  
  
()() In the Prof.'s Study ()()  
  
"Well, Rogue it is nice to see you again." Said the Prof. calmly.  
  
Rogue and Marie were seated on the couch with Logan, Kitty, Kurt and Storm. Rogue just nodded. Marie had fallen asleep and was now in Rouge's lap. She looked around at the people in the room taking in the changes in them. Kitty was still the same, petite and perky but her hair was longer. Kurt was taller now but not much had changed about him. Storm looked a little older, Logan had not changed at all and the Prof was still the same as ever. She had missed these people, her family, so much over the years and she was happy to be back here with them now. She was till nervous about the reactions she was going to get when she confirmed to them that she was a single mum.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about your life since you left us?" he said calmly  
  
"Well Ah left after graduation. Ah went to the south, Ah went to some of mah friends Ah had when Ah lived there before. Ah got a job. Had Marie. Carried on working. Ah've got an apartment. Ah came back here."  
  
"Marie? She's really your daughter? She's my niece?" Kurt asked in wonder.  
  
"Yeah, ya great fuzz ball." Rouge said with a smile. She was glad that Kurt was so accepting of it. She was beginning to relax; it felt so normal to be home.  
Marie began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Mama? Who are they?" she asked.  
  
"Well that man over there is the Professor. He's in charge of this place. He is like the Principle but he's nice. That is Logan. He's a moody man who helps the Prof. The lady with the silver hair is Storm. She helps the Prof. as well. The blue man is Kurt. He's mah brother, so he's your uncle. And the lady with brown hair is Kitty. She's mah best friend." She smiled at Kitty, whose eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"I'm, like, your best friend?" she asked tearfully.  
  
"For all ya silliness, yeah ya are." Rogue replied.  
  
"Mama, what are their powahs?" she asked, "they feel so weird so they must be blocking me somehow."  
  
"Well Marie is an empath type," She said, shrugging, to the group before turning her attention back to the bundle in her lap, "Kitty can walk through walls, Kurt can teleport – jump from place to place. Storm controls the weather and Logan had metal claws and heals quickly. The Prof. is a powerful telepath. Cos they all live here they can sometimes block telepaths and empaths."  
  
"Oh, ok." She said stifling a huge yawn.  
  
"Prof. is it okay if Ah put her to bed? She's tired and been up since this morning."  
  
"Of course. Take her to a room please Logan, in the older member's area. Your old room had been passed onto newer high school students."  
  
Rogue thanked the Prof., got up carrying Marie and picked up her bag. Logan picked up the other and led the way. When they left Kitty turned to the Prof.  
  
"What about Remy? He's gonna wanna know." She asked.  
  
"I had thought of that. Do you think that you could tell him Kurt? And Kitty you tell Rogue."  
  
"Ok." The pair said in unison.  
  
Logan led the way along the corridor towards the room Rogue would have.  
  
"It's good to have you back Stripes." He said in a gruff voice.  
  
"I missed you too Logan." She said softly.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" he asked.  
  
Rogue looked down at the sleeping girl. She was so peaceful. She looked at Logan who was looking at Marie with his sharp eyes.  
  
"Was it cos of the little tyke?" he asked.  
  
"Mostly," she replied, "Ah left cos Ah didn't wanna have to go out on a mission and leave her. Ya never know if ya gonna come back from an x-men mission and Ah didn't want her growing up without knowing her mother. Ah wouldn't have been able to do that. Ah mean look at Remy, he went out and he never came back."  
  
The three arrived at the room she was supposed to use and went in. Rogue looked around the room. It was a large room, which had two beds next to each other, a door leading to a bathroom, a door onto a balcony and a dresser and a wardrobe. The room was decorated neutrally and tastefully. Rogue laid Marie gently down on one of the beds and began to unpack. Logan left her to settle in.  
  
Outside at the edge of the woods Kurt found Remy. He was looking out over the cascading waterfall towards Bayville. The night sky was clear and Kurt could see all of the stars twinkling high above him. Kurt approached him quietly not wanting to disturb him. Kurt stood next to Remy looked at the Cajun. He remembered the day Rogue had left.  
  
()() Flashback ()()  
  
The Prof had called the team together. Remy had been gone for almost two months even though he had only gone for a week. Kurt had stood next to Rogue.  
  
"I have some bad news." The Prof had started.  
  
Kurt reached out and took his sisters gloved hand holding it tight.  
  
"I believe that Mr LeBeau is dead. He hasn't contacted us in any form and he hasn't used his powers for almost six weeks so cerebro hasn't been able to lock onto his location." The Prof had said calmly.  
  
Kurt had felt Rogues hand tighten around his as the Prof had started talking. Kurt had looked at Rogue and saw her face. She looked sad and her eyes were filling with tears but she forced her face to look calm and expressionless. After the Prof had finished she turned around and walked out. Several members of the team had moved to follow her but Kurt stood in their way.  
  
"Leave her be. She needs time alone." He said. "Let her be."  
  
()() End Flashback ()()  
  
Kurt looked at the man his sister had loved so much. He had returned five months after Rogue had left. He had been gone for a total of 7 months and it had been a shock to everyone when he had turned up in the middle of the night. Everyone had been so glad to see he was fine but exhausted. It had been so hard to tell him that Rogue had gone. He had tried every way of finding her but he didn't get anywhere. After not finding any trace he had become so quiet and withdrawn that the team members had become worried but he had seemed to pull out of it, although even now he was still quiet.  
  
"What is it mon ami?" he asked looking at the small blue guy.  
  
"Vell Remy, ze Prof told me to tell you somezing."  
  
"What be dat?"  
  
"Vell promise not to do any zing stupid."  
  
Remy looked at Kurt curiously but nodded.  
  
"Vell someone just arrived. Rogue just arrived. She's been in Mississippi."  
  
Kurt studied the Cajuns face as he told him. Kurt was sure he had seen a flicker of something, surprise? Shock? But it was gone a second later. The taller man turned around and began walking through the trees towards the mansion.  
  
"Remy wait!" Kurt called turning to follow him, but all he saw was the dark trees. 


	4. Chapter 3: Attack

Chapter 4: Questions  
  
Remy watch in shock as Rogue slid down the wall to the floor with her head in her hands mumbling to herself.  
  
"No… get… out. GO…AWAY!" she shouted. As she did so her eyes turned from pitch black to brilliant white. After a moment the white faded and her eyes returned to their normal emerald.  
  
She got up off of the floor and staggered over to the bed. She leant over and checked that the child was sleeping peacefully. She sat on the other bed.  
  
"Can Ah have a glass of water?" She asked in a croaky voice. Kitty dashed into the bathroom and Remy sat next to her. He looked over at the small girl in the bed and then back at Rogue still confused that the child had called Rogue "Mama". He figured that she must be her daughter but who was the father. The child looked young but he couldn't tell how old she was. Kitty returned with a glass of water and gave it to Rogue who gulped it down.  
  
"Her names Marie and she's yours." Rogue told Remy who she had seen was looking between her and the sleeping figure.  
  
"Is dis why you left petite?" he asked softly still confused how this could happen.  
  
"Kinda, Ah'll explain later. Right now Ah need to see the Prof." She said getting up slowly. Remy protested that she was too tired to go walking about but when Rogue made it clear she was going he put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him and they walked into the corridor. Rogue saw Logan and Kurt coming down the corridor drawn by the childs screams.  
  
"Shouldn't someone stay with her?" asked Kitty who had followed the couple out.  
  
"No ya need to come with me. She'll be ok it only happens every now and again but it won't happen again tonight." Rogue explained. Kitty looked hesitantly into the room and then closed the door and followed them to the Profs study.  
  
"What was dat petite?" Remy asked softly as they walked.  
  
"Ah'm not quite sure. Its kinda why Ah'm here, Ah need the Profs help." She replied. They reached the doors to the study and were admitted by the Prof. Rogue made her way over to the couch and sat down with Remy next to her. Kitty sat next to her and Kurt hovered. Logan stood by the door with his arms folded.  
  
"Well Rogue it seems that we have had a lot of commotion going on. I believe that it involves the young child."  
  
"Yeah, well Ah came here for ya help but Ah don't know if ya can." Rogue tried to stand up to go towards the Prof but she collapsed back onto the couch.  
  
"Yes well we all have questions about what has happened and why it is but you don't look up to answering them. I think that we should get the answers tomorrow after we have all rested. Especially you Rogue." The Prof said calmly.  
  
Rogue protested that she was fine but even as she did her eyelids began to droop and she eventually gave in to the Profs request. She got up and started walking towards the door with Remys help. She returned to her room and found Marie was still asleep. She walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, asleep. Unconsciously Rogue moved over to Marie and wrapped her arms around her, keeping her safe. Remy went over and tucked them in. He then sat in a chair and just watched his beloved sleep. He also watched his daughter sleep. His daughter!  
  
"You got someone watching over ya chere." He whispered. 


	5. Chapter 5: Arguments

Chapter 5: Argument  
  
Rogue eyes opened to find her in a room that was not familiar. She sat up quickly and looked around. She saw Marie was still asleep in her bed and in the corner, in a chair was a bundle. She got up and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She returned and walked to the chair in the corner. She pulled back a trench coat and smiled. She saw that sitting in the chair sleeping peacefully was Remy. He looked so cute sitting in the chair just sleeping. She bent down and brushed a kiss over his sleeping lips. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw Rogue standing over him. He reached out and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Good morning cherie. Remy thought maybe he was dreaming last night but now he sees his dream is true." He said pulling her into a hug. She snuggled down into his lap with her head on his chest.  
  
"Mama?" a small voice asked. Rogue sat up straight and struggled to get off of Remy. She walked up to the bed and sat down. She looked over Marie to make sure she was alright.  
  
"How are ya this morning sugah?" Rogue asked softly, smoothing back her hair from her face.  
  
"Ah'm ok mama, but mah head hurts. It happened again didn't it?" Marie said, her face showing concern.  
  
"Yeah hon it did but Ah stopped it. Ah'm gonna talk to the Professor about it and he'll help. Now rest some more." Rogue said. She walked to the closet and took out some clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. She pushed the door closed a bit and started to dress. When she came out she found Remy sitting on the edge of her bed looking at the child in the other. He didn't move when Rogue came back into the room but carried on watching her. Rogue grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. She started toward the kitchen to find something to eat. On the way she saw Amara, Bobby, Ray, Sam and Jamie as well as a few others she had known when she had lived there before. They all greeted her and asked her what she had been up to and so on. She talked quickly to all of them and then carried on towards the kitchen. She eventually reached her destination with Remy in tow. She reached into the fridge and pulled out the juice and milk. When she closed the door she found Jean watching her. She smiled at her and carried on preparing her breakfast. Jean scowled at her and walked out again. Rogue smiled, Jean was still the same, she wondered if Scott had been changed at all having to put up with Little Miss Perfect. She munched her way through her bowl of cereal and Scott came in. He did a double take when he saw Rogue sitting there eating and then glanced around. He saw Remy in the corner drinking a glass of juice.  
  
"Rogue! You're here! Now! Since when?" he stuttered.  
  
"Nice to see ya too." Rogue replied dryly. "Ah got here last night. So how are ya?"  
  
"Erm… fine. What about you?" he asked hesitantly taking in Rogue's appearance.  
  
"Yeah Ah'm fine."  
  
"Well yeah." Scott said. He was feeling nervous around this new Rogue and he didn't quite know what to say. He got his glass of juice and walked away. Rogue meanwhile had finished her cereal and was putting her dish in the sink. Remy came up to her and snaked his arms around her waist and began kissing the back of her neck. Rogue shivered and turned around in his arms and was leaning up to kiss him when she heard someone come into the kitchen.  
  
"Mama? Ah'm hungry." Said a small voice. Rogue looked up to see Marie being escorted by Scott. Rogue broke away from Remy and went to her daughter. She picked her up and put her on the breakfast bar.  
  
"What do ya want? They have lots of things to eat." She said as the two men watched her. Rogue then set about preparing what Marie wanted. Remy looked on in wonder at this child that was his while Scott was trying to come to terms with the fact that Rogue had a daughter.  
  
"Mama, who are they?" Marie asked indicating to the two men. Rogue paused, glancing at Remy.  
  
"Well the man who brought ya in here is Scott, and the man with red and black eyes is Remy." Rogue replied not looking at Remy.  
  
"Mama, Mr Remy really loves ya, Ah can feel it. Mr Scott is confused." Marie whimpered, overcome by the emotions in the room, which were not being controlled.  
  
Remy's eyes widened as he looked at Rogue.  
  
"Marie has a kinda empathy powah, she feels ya emotions unless they are controlled." Rogue explained as she continued sorting out Marie's breakfast.  
  
"Mom, Remy's getting mad. Its hurting mah head." Marie complained.  
  
"I'll take her to look at the mansion. Would you like that Marie?" Scott asked crouching down in front of her. Marie nodded and held her arms out to be picked up. Scott picked her up, stood up and carried her out of the kitchen. Rogue glanced at Remy who had walked out of the kitchen and into the back yard. Rouge followed him.  
  
"What was dat about petite?" Remy asked.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked stalling for time.  
  
"Why did you not tell de child dat Remy is her father?"  
  
"Ah didn't wanna drop it on her like that and Ah didn't know if ya would want her or me if ya found out." Rogue replied. Before Remy could reply they both received a telepathic message to go and see the Prof.  
  
"We'll finish this later" Rogue said before going past Remy into the mansion.  
  
AN I really need more reviews on this. Is it good? Is it terrible? Does it suck on a massive scale or not? come on tell me! 


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

Chapter 6: Answers  
  
()() In the Profs study ()()  
  
Rogue arrived in the Profs study followed by Remy to find that Kitty, Kurt and Logan were already there. Rogue went in and sat on the couch as far away from Remy as she could.  
  
"Ah now that you're here Rogue we would like some answers to what last night was about." The Prof said as calm as ever.  
  
"Well it all started on Marie's third birthday, which was about six months ago, she began to get theses strange dreams. These dreams happened at regular intervals and seemed to turn into nightmares. Well to start with I thought they were just ordinary nightmares that kids get all the time, but one time when I touched her, Ah accidentally absorbed them. She was concentrating on them so hard that they got completely transferred to me. What Ah got was not a nightmare; it was something different. It kinda felt like there was someone else in her head, like when I had extra personalities. It was also different cos Ah could tell that they weren't permanent. Ah was able to fight him off but he keeps coming back to her. Ah keep absorbing it but it still hurts her and Ah don't want her to hurt anymore. What should Ah do Professor?" Rogue explained.  
  
"Well Rogue you absorbed it again last night. Shall I try and probe your mind to see if anything still remains?" the Prof asked frowning in concern. "I may be able to see what this individual wants."  
  
"Yeah." Rogue replied. She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. The Prof wheeled closer and put his hands to the side of Rogues head.  
  
()() In Rogues Head ()()  
  
Rogues mind was more organised than the last time the Prof had been there. All of the personalities that had been absorbed over the years were there but they seemed to be in a suspended state. They were docile and non-threatening but were ever present. Even though it fascinated him that Rogue had managed to organise and sort herself he concentrated on his goal. He instructed Rogue to concentrate on what happened last night. He felt her concentration grow and then he saw what happened as if it were a film. He saw Rogue meet up with Remy, heard the scream, felt the fear she had felt and the images of the thrashing child. He felt Rogue reach out and absorb it. He saw the internal fight she had with the intruder. He saw it was indeed a man, a mutant. He was powerful. He wanted something but the Prof couldn't see what. He pulled out of Rogues head.  
  
()() In the Study ()()  
  
"I see what you mean Rogue. This figure, this man, wants something but I can't see what. I believe that when you absorbed it out of Marie's head that some information was left behind as if it was not meant to reach you. Would you allow me to look into your daughter's mind, to see if there is any more information."  
  
"Yeah Ah guess so. She's with Scott." Rogue replied trying to sit up but failing to. Remy came over and helped her and sat next to her, she smiled briefly, hoping that she could make up with him. Scott arrived with Marie in his arms he passed her to Rogue and then left again.  
  
"Mama! This house is so big!" Marie crowed not caring who heard her as she sat in Rogues lap with a triumphant smile o her face.  
  
"Ah know sugah, but Ah need ya to do something for me now. Ah know this will scare ya but ya not gonna be hurt." Rogue told her seriously, looking into the child's eyes. Marie nodded and Rogue continued. "Now ya understand that the Prof here is a telepath and he can look into people's minds. Well he would like to see into yours to see if he can work out why this man is attacking you. Is that ok?"  
  
"Ah guess so." Marie said in small voice looking at the bald man in the wheelchair. She slid off of Rogue's lap and stretched out on the sofa. The Prof wheeled closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her head, telling her to relax. Rogue watched on in concern as the Prof gently probed her daughter's mind. She felt Remy's hand take hers and squeeze tightly. She watched, her concern going when the Prof started to frown, increasing his concentration. He began to sweat which was something that he almost never did. Remy had to hold on to Rogues hand tightly o keep her from moving.  
  
After five minuets of intense concentration the Prof pulled out of Marie's head with a gasp. He collapsed back into his chair and breathed deeply. Marie sat up and crawled into her lap. Rogue held her tight and Remy began to stroke her hair. Rogue looked at the Prof waiting for him to talk.  
  
"Well I managed to see the dream and the man as before but this time I managed to gain some more information. It was very hard to find as it was buried deep within her mind but I did get it." He explained as he looked around the room at the individuals. Marie began to doze in Rogues arms.  
  
"It seems like this man, this mutant is employed by the government. Now his power seems to be that he can enter a person's subconscious and affect what happens to them and the easiest way for him to o this is by using the individual's dreams to influence their conscious actions. Now I believe that this government faction has got hold of a prophecy from Destiny. I'm not sure how but I believe that it is important. Also-"  
  
"What prophecy?" Rogue asked sharply, cutting him off.  
  
"I am coming to it but I would like to ask you something. When did your daughters power manifest?" he asked her looking at her pointedly.  
  
"Well, Ah guess it was just before her third birthday, before all of this happened." Rogue told him.  
  
"Well that is early as for many their powers do not manifest until they enter adolescence. I think that this mutant entered your daughter's mind just before her birthday and that this caused her power to manifest early. Now this government faction as far as I can tell are extremely worried and believe that something is going to happen in the future which is linked to this prophecy." He said. He drew breath and carried on, "now this prophecy goes like this.  
  
To the trickster and thief a child be born,  
Bearing a name the mother has scorned.  
And given to her will be the power to bring two worlds together With no love from a mother the chance could be lost forever.  
There will come a time when all future seems lost,  
And it will be then the thief decides to pay the highest cost."  
  
The Prof sat back and let the words sink in on his rapt audience. Rogue was the first to speak.  
  
"What does it mean?" she asked shakily, "It doesn't mean Marie does it?"  
  
"Well I don't believe so because there are some inconsistencies as it is not specific to any time or place, as well as the fact that your name is not Marie." The Prof began but Rogue cut him off again.  
  
"How do you know that's not mah name?" Rogue asked him quietly not looking at anyone. 


	7. Chapter 7: A Name Scorned

Chapter 7: A Name Scorned  
  
"Rogue, is your name Marie?" The Prof asked looking at her. She looked up and straight at him and nodded. The whole room became tenser.  
  
"Ah don't call mahself that any more cos it was the name given to me by Mystique and Irene when they adopted me," she told them. The Prof pursed his lips and quickly made a decision.  
  
"Well then we had better look into it as a precaution. I am not saying that it definitely refers to Marie but I'm not saying it doesn't. Now why don't you all go and sort yourselves out, when I have more information I will tell you. Logan could you please stay behind as I need to talk to you about something." He said.  
  
The group got up and began to leave but Rogue sat where she was staring into space her eyes glazed over. Remy picked up the sleeping child from Rogues lap and gave her to Kitty who carried her away. He shook Rogues shoulder gently and she came out of her stupor. She looked at him looking slightly dazed but she smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Remy pulled her up and lead her out of the room with his arm around her shoulders and followed Kitty down the corridor. Rogue took Marie from Kitty and walked into the room, leaving a very worried Remy and Kitty.  
  
"Is she, like, gonna be ok?" Kitty asked quietly.  
  
"Remy don't know petite, you go and have fun, and Remy will watch her." He told the short Valley girl with a hand on the door handle. Kitty nodded went down the corridor to her own room. Remy opened the door and went in.  
  
()() Secret Location ()()  
  
A shadowy figure sat at his desk reading the report in front of him. He looked from the piece of paper to the Lieutenant that handed it to him.  
  
"Are you sure that this is true?" he asked in a deep but croaky voice.  
  
"Yes" the young man told him, "I saw it myself, the home of the mutant and her child had not been lived in for several days and there was no indication of where they've gone."  
  
"I want you to find them!" the man exclaimed bringing his fist down hard on the table. "She must be found and exterminated! The mutant scum must not be allowed to gain this foothold in society."  
  
The man got up and paced behind his desk. If I was this mutant, he thought, where would I go? His eyes came to rest on the filing cabinet that only he had access to and a thought came to him. He quickly dismissed the lieutenant and pulled a key from the chain around his neck. He inserted the key and turned it, slid the top draw open and looked for the files. He eventually came across what he was looking for. He pulled out the file and relocked the cabinet. He sat down at the desk and opened it to the first page. On the sheet was a plan. A plan to a house, a mansion in actual fact. A small smile spread across his face as he looked at the plans for the Xavier Institute. Where else would you go when scared but to the ones you consider family?  
  
His mind began quickly to formulate a plan. This was a special operation and would take the best, someone he could trust completely to annihilate the enemy. He went through the lists of his best men but did he trust them enough to kill the child? No he would have to do it himself. He would stop the mutant abomination dead in its tracks.  
  
A/N  
  
IvyZoe- sugah ya close but not quite close enough. Sorry but its good.  
  
General Note: One of my chapters has been taken off as it is offensive. Now one of my best friends has a website where she has agreed to open an X-Men evo section, now she is going top post all of my stories including Price and Price chapter 4: Questions The site is now i'm warning you this site has slash on it so if you are offended avoide all sections apart from evo and any author apart from me or nightdweller  
  
Thanks 


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy Dearest

Chapter 8: Daddy Dearest  
  
()() The Institute ()()  
  
In Rogues room she sat on her bed waiting for Marie to come back from the bathroom so they could talk. Marie had woken up about five minuets ago and Rogue had explained that she had something to tell her. She heard Remy come up to the door again for the fiftieth time that night and knock on the door. She heard his voice through the door but ignored him as Marie came back into the room. She heard Remy walk away before she started.  
  
"Marie, ya know that Ah'm ya Mama?" she asked and Marie nodded. "Well ya have a daddy too." Marie continued to watch her with her big, wide eyes, which glowed brightly in the light. As Rogue looked she saw they didn't look brown but slightly red. She frowned at this but continued to talk. "Well Ah'm gonna tell ya who ya daddy is." Rogue stopped and looked at her child. She had grown so much since she had been born and as she had grown she had seen characteristics of Remy, which had been a sore memory as she had thought he was dead but they had helped her. She loved her so much.  
  
"Who Mama?" Marie asked jolting Rogue out of her thoughts.  
  
"Well, Remy is ya father." She told her. She watched her daughter closely for a sign. Was she happy? Sad? But Marie didn't betray any outward sign of her feelings much like her mother. "Marie?" Rogue asked softly,  
  
"So Mr Remy is mah daddy?" Rogue nodded. "Ok" Marie said with a smile. She jumped off of the bed and made her way to the door. She reached up and unlocked and pulled down on the handle so it swung open. She then ran out of the room and down the corridor disappearing round the corner before Rogue could move. Rogue smiled, Remy was gonna get a shock when she came charging at him.  
  
Remy sat down in a chair in the rec room with his back to the door. He had a pack of cards in his hand and he was shuffling them continuously. He made to get up again to check on Rogue but a pointed look form Kitty and Kurt made him stay put. He didn't hear Marie enter the room and didn't see her until she jumped into his lap causing him to drop all of his cards.  
  
"Hello Daddy." She said softly so only he could hear. Remy looked at her and did a double take. Did she just call him daddy? He looked at the child who was smiling at him.  
  
"Pardon petite?" he asked.  
  
"Ah said Hello daddy, do ya need to clean ya ears out or something?"  
  
"And who told you Remy be your père?"  
  
"Mah what?" she asked her brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
"Your père. It be French for daddy." He told her.  
  
"Oh. Mama told me." She said with a smile. She then turned around and watched the TV making herself comfortable on his lap. He smiled to himself; he was glad that Rogue had told her. He did want to be part of her life but only if Rogue was happy about it.  
  
"Stop it!" he heard the small girl squeal as she received his feelings.  
  
"Sorry petite." He told her as he reigned in his feelings. He sat back and allowed the child to settle herself on him all the time sitting with a small smile that didn't go unnoticed.   
  
()() The Profs Study ()()  
  
"So Logan can you understand my dilemma. I need you to go to Rogue's current address and see what you can find out. Ask her friends if any one has been there and generally sniff around."  
  
"I don't see how I can go Chuck. You need me here to keep everyone under control." He growled.  
  
"Don't worry, Rogue will still be here when you get back." He smiled at the Canadian who only grimaced back. "I know, Logan, that you love Rogue as if she were your own daughter but she will not be going anywhere until she had gotten her answers and I don't think that will be any time soon."  
  
"Fine. You win, I'll go 'sniff around' but I doubt I'll find anything Chuck." He said getting up and walking out to pack. 


	9. Chapter 9: Blissful Reunion

Chapter 9: Blissful Reunion  
  
Remy gently picked Marie up from where she had fallen asleep in his lap. He stood up keeping her steady and walked with her slowly up to her room. He reached the door and opened it with his free hand. He found the room empty so he went in and laid her down on her bed. He pulled back the covers and slipped her between the sheets and folded them carefully back up and tucked her in. He sat down on the edge of the bed but didn't notice that the bathroom door was open and Rogue was leaning against the doorpost watching him watching Marie. After a couple of minuets she cleared her throat jolting Remy out of his gaze. He looked round quickly and saw Rogue standing there smiling. She started to speak but he placed a finger against his lips, signalling her to be quite. He got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room and down the corridor. He continued walking onwards until he reached the outer door, here he told her to close her eyes, which she did. He then placed his hands over her eyes so she couldn't peek. He then began to guide her out the door and across the back lawn until he reached a wooded area, he then weaved in and out of the large oak trees. He kept walking for about five minuets until he came to a clearing. He took his hands away and Rogue opened her eyes. She looked around the now dark and gloomy clearing trying to get her eyes to adjust.  
  
"Where have ya brought me now Cajun?" she asked in a mock angry tone watching him closely. He just smiled and walked off a little way until he came to the base of one of the trees. Rogue watched intrigued as he reached forward and used his power to ignite the wick of a candle. The flame leapt up and then settled down illuminating that area showing more candles bunched together. Remy continued to light the candles and eventually had the whole small area lit with the soft glow of candle light. Rogue stared in wonder at the area with a small smile on her face turning round and round taking it all in.  
  
"You remember cherie?" Remy asked whispering in her ear as he snaked his arms around her waist. She leant back into him.  
  
"How could Ah forget she asked as her mind drifted back five years ago.  
  
()() Memory ()()  
  
Rogue giggled as she led Remy away from the house and across the lawn of the back yard. She kept walking ignoring his pleas to know what was going on. She smiled and carried on walking on into the woods dragging a bemused Cajun. Rogue was so happy she felt her heart could burst as she walked on through the dense overgrowth. She had been so glad when Remy had told her that he loved her despite the fact that they couldn't be in a physical relationship. She had enjoyed the lat few months of just being around the sexy Cajun but it had hurt her that she couldn't touch but that was about to change. They eventually came to a small clearing surround by tall and blossoming oak trees.  
  
"Come on chere, tell Remy what we be doin all de way out here?" he asked her pulling her around to see her face. She gave him a small smile and pulled him in close to her. Remy raised an eyebrow at the closeness between them. Rogues smile now turned into a wicked grin.  
  
"Chere what you doin?" he asked softly.  
  
"This" she replied simply as she pressed her lips softly against his. Remy's eyes widened in shock but he soon relaxed and closed his eyes drifting into the kiss. After a few seconds Rogue pulled away and stepped back. Remy stood there with his eyes closed and he looked so strange that Rogue giggled. His eyes flew open and he stared in confusion.  
  
"You…. kissed me" he stuttered. Rogue simply nodded, "and Remy still here?" again Rogue nodded and smiled. "How?" Rogues smile disappeared as she didn't get the reaction she wanted and she took another step away. She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Ah kinda have control now" she said quietly. Remy's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline in surprise. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face so he was looking into her eyes.  
  
"So… does this change anything?" she asked pulling away and turning her back on him. "Ah mean the challenge is over, ya can leave me now." She said coldly. For a few minutes Remy didn't reply, he just stood and started at her ridged back. Rogue began to fear the worst when he didn't answer but she jumped when he touched her shoulder. He turned her around and looked deep into her emerald eyes.  
  
"Leave you? Petite, where would you get an idea like dat?" he asked. Rogue began to answer but Remy placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Remy loves you Rogue and he ain't never gonna leave her." He told her gently drawing her body closer and closer to his as he lowered his head to hers.  
  
"Ya promise? Rogue asked softly.  
  
"Promise." He replied pulling her into a deep and very long kiss.  
  
()() End Memory ()()  
  
Rogue sighed as she came back to reality and to the memories of what had come to pass since came back to her. She shifted in Remy's arms until she faced him.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Ah left ya." She told him softly burying her face in the soft fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Ah cherie, it not be your fault, Remy stayed away from his chere for to long and she carried on wit her life." He told her squeezing her tightly. She squeezed him back and relaxed.  
  
"Chère you told petite bout Remy being her pere." He stated. Rogue nodded and grinned.  
  
"Ah thought it was time for her to know." She told him, "Ah wanted her to know but Ah didn't want to hurt her."  
  
"Thank you." He told her, he looked down at her slyly. "Chere, do you remember what else we did here?"  
  
Rogue looked up into his face which smiled at her. She stared back blankly as she momentarily went back to her memories. She came back to reality with a faint blush tingeing her cheeks and an wicked glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Ah do," she told him. "Why Mr LeBeau are you propositioning me?" she asked innocently moving back and away slightly.  
  
"Maybe chere, maybe." He answered smoothly holding onto her more tightly. He brought up her face and leant down and caught her lips with his. After a few seconds Rogue deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue against his lips. Remy's mouth responded by opening to allow her entrance. Rogues hands began to undo the buttons on his shirt slowly. Remy undid Rogues purple blouse and pulled it off revealing her black lacy bra. Rogue pulled off Remy's red shirt to reveal his naked and well-muscled chest. The top layer was discarded to the side and they resumed their passionate kissing, becoming more and more intense. Rogue began to undo Remy's jeans as he trailed a hand down to the small of her back and began tracing small circles there. She unzipped his fly as Remy unzipped the back of her long black skirt with his other hand. He let the silky fabric swish down her legs to reveal a pair of matching underpants. He stepped back and admired a body that he hadn't seen in the flesh for so long. He had dreamed of this moment so many times since he had returned and now it was true.  
  
Rogue getting impatient hooked her forefingers in his belt loops and pulled down his jeans to reveal black silk boxers. She smiled at him raising an eyebrow in a questioning way.  
  
"What?" he asked pretending to be offended but smiling down at her.  
  
"Come here you," she said pulling him towards her and pulling his head down to kiss her. Remy received the kiss and responded. Rogue lifted her legs up and wrapping them around his waist causing him to walk backwards until he came to a tree. He leant against it and slid down still holding and kissing Rogue, not caring that it scratched his back. Soon he was sitting at the base of the tree with Rogue wrapped around his waist. He fell on his side continually kissing her as they slid to the ground.  
  
AN sorry but i just couldn't continue with that scene. He! 


	10. Chapter 10: Intruder Alert

Chapter 10: Intruder Alert

()() Aeroplane ()()

The man sat in a darkened corner at the back of the plane looking out the window. Below him spread like a carpet were the lights of New York City. He felt the plane turn and head away from the city towards the suburbs following the course that he had plotted and given to the pilots with strict instructions not to tell anyone where they were going or who they were flying. As the plane completed its turn and began flying straight again he got up and walked to his pack. He checked his chute and then searched his many pockets making sure he had all the right equipment. He had his night vision goggles, his basic survival gear and Swiss army knife. He then reached into a particularly large pocket and pulled out a Browning 9mm pistol. He loaded the magazine and made sure the silencer was screwed in place and put it back in his pocket. He then stuffed three more magazines in his other pocket and pulled on his pack, tying it securely. He then crouched down and watched for the green light to signal his jump was clear.

()() Institute ()()

Rogue woke up feeling cold. She shifted slightly and saw that she was still in the clearing in the woods with only Remy's coat to cover her. She looked around but saw no sign of the demon eyed Cajun. She sat up fully wrapping the coat around herself against the cold. She saw her clothes scattered around the clearing by the low light given off by the candles. She got up and wandered round pulling on items until she was fully dressed. By now most of the candles had gone out so she blew out the last few and began walking back to the mansion slowly. She wrapped the coat around herself and inhaled the scent that was Remy, slightly spicy, slightly tobacco and the cologne that he always wore. She smiled and walked into the light that shone from the back windows. She walked in as a plane flew directly overhead.

()() Aeroplane ()()

The hatch opened as the light changed from red to green signalling that he could jump. He ran towards the edge and jumped. He patiently counted to 15 before pulling the string that would release his chute. He felt the sharp jerk as his dark parachute opened and stopped his plummet. He guided the chute down into the far corner of the institute grounds as far away from the main building as possible. He dropped down and landed expertly releasing himself from the chute quickly. He stashed the pack in the trees and crouched down. He saw the lights glowing from the house at the top of the slope and saw the waterfall. He recalled the plans he had obtained and plotted his route and set off. He would the world of this mutant, he would save the world from a fate that was the most terrible he could think of.

()() Institue ()()

Rogue went into the kitchen and was surprised to find Remy fixing food and what surprised her more was that Marie was helping. The little girl was standing on a chair that had been pulled up to the stove where a big saucepan was steaming away. Remy was busy telling Marie what he was doing and making sure she didn't burn herself to notice her enter the room. She stood by the open door for a few minuets watching before Remy, feeling the cool breeze, turned around. He saw her grinned and whispered something to Marie. The small girl turned around and smiled at her mother. Rogue saw that her face had streaks of white flour and the tips of her hair at the front had been covered so they were white. She smiled at them and walked up to them.

"Mama, papas teaching me to cook." She said proudly. Rogue saw Remy blush slightly and he turned back to the stove quickly.

"Is he now? And Ah hope he's gonna teach ya how to clear up after." She said with a smirk. She was so glad that her little family was working so well. Remy had rejected her or Marie and Marie hadn't rejected Remy.

"Marie why don't ya go and wash up, ya need to go to bed soon." She told her and watched as her little girl pouted but complied. Remy saw this and grinned.

"Don't worry petite, your pere will tuck you in." Marie moved away no longer pouting but smiling. Rogue watched her walking down the corridor until the door swung shut. She turned back to Remy who was still stirring the pot. She walked up to him and turned him around and pulled him into a big hug.

"Ah'm glad Ah told ya. Ah'm even gladder that ya get on so well." She whispered into his chest. She felt Remy pull her close to him as the pot on the stove bubbled over.

()() Institute Grounds ()()

The man flitted from shadow to shadow as he made his way round to the back of the house. Here he saw the main kitchen and two figures in there. He carried on round until he found what he was looking for. A window on the ground floor had been left open. He approached with caution and crouched down. He rose up to peer over the sill and into the darkened room. He saw it was some kind of office with a door leading out, which was closed. He climbed in. he approached the door and was turning the knob when he froze.

()() Rest of institute ()()

The alarm sounded throughout the house. The alarm alerting them to an intruder. Remy froze but Rogue struggled out of his grip and out the door and along the corridor calling Marie's name. Remy was still frozen listening to the instructions from the Prof that he was busy with a guest and he should check it out even though it probably was the Brotherhood playing their usual pranks. Remy sighed and tracked outside to comply, angry with everyone who had gone out this Friday night.

AN I'm really running out of steam so the chapters are gonna be shorter from now on. Not much longer to go. Please R&R 


	11. Chapter 11: The Gunman

Chapter 11: The Gunman

Logan growled as he left Rogues apartment. He had arrived to find the door swinging open inviting him in. He had looked around sniffing as he went. He had found several hints as to who had been there. The doors locks had been broken on entrance signalling a forced entrance. Outside on the lawn were the footprints of boots but not any ordinary boots. They were the tacks from army-manufactured boots, which hinted the army was involved. He had found her desk had been searched thoroughly with some documents definitely missing. He had been most disturbed to find a picture of Rogue and Marie had been squashed on purpose. Plus there were the scents of about five men, all sent to control a woman and a small child. Something wasn't right, he had a chill deep in his bones that something as going to happen, something big. He tore recklessly back to the mansion hoping he would be there in time but for what he didn't know.

Rogue walked quickly along the corridor and bounded up the stairs in the dark. She went along calling Marie's name not realizing she was being followed. She made her way across the entrance hall glancing at the clock. It was just gone nine and she remembered that many of the residents of the house had gone out as it was a Friday. She reached the stairs and climbed up them quickly. She reached the top where she found Marie looking around herself in confusion. She saw her mum and ran to her and was scooped up into her arms. Rogue hugged her and smoothed her hair. She felt a chill creep up her back as if she was being watched. She spun around to find a figure making its way up the stairs, hugging the shadows as it went. The figure passed through a slice of moonlight on its journey. Rogue saw that it was a man who at first glance was quite young. On closer inspection she saw that he had greying hair and lines around his eyes betraying his age to be about forty. He walked through the patch of moonlight until he was about ten foot from Rogue.

"What do ya want?" Rogue demanded watching his every move like a hawk.

"That." He stated calmly. Rogue saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a shiny heavy looking object. Rogue felt Marie tense in her arms as they both stared at the gun.

He hadn't meant to set off the alarm. He had opened the door slightly to peer out and the screeching of the security system had kicked in. he had closed the door till there was only a crack for him peek out of. He had seen the woman run past calling out the child's name. He had waited for her to pass before slipping into the shadowy hall and following. He had watched her climb the stairs and pick up the child and he had followed which brought him up to now. He held the gun loosely in his hand, weighing the object, letting his hand get used to it. He enjoyed the fear he could see in his victim's eyes as he trained the gun on his target. Finally, he thought, I am to rid the world from an awful future, human kind will be safe. He smiled mincingly as he pulled the trigger.

Rogue saw him train the gun on them. She stood stock still as she watched him weigh the pistol and then gently squeezed the trigger. At the last instant she spun away from him protecting Marie. She crouched on the floor and let go of Marie.

"Run, sugah, run and hide and stay there." She whispered. The little girl nodded and started running. Rogue stood up and faced the gunman placing herself between him and Marie. He couldn't see Marie and therefore couldn't shoot her. She felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder and when she looked down she saw scarlet blood trickling out of a round wound and down onto her shirt.

"Bastard!" she snarled at him. She started towards him but stopped when he held up the gun. In her head she heard the Prof calling to her. She responded that she was ok and Marie was hiding. He replied back that he had her safe with him and that she was not to risk any confrontation.

Remy received an urgent message that he was to go to the entrance hall where he would find a gunman. This puzzled him but trusting the Prof he went back the way he had come, through the kitchen and into the entrance hall. He saw a figure on the stairs whose whole attention was fixed on something at the top. As he moved around he saw that Rogue was standing at the top of the stairs completely still. He completely forgot himself and called out to her.

The mans attention was drawn to him and he momentarily forgot Rogue. She seized her chance and leaped forward trying to get the gun away from him. She succeeded in prising the gun away and it went tumbling down the stairs. The man fell backward from the momentum and tumbled pulling Rogue with him. When they broke away Remy could see she was bleeding from a wound in her shoulder. Rogue scrambled up but was too late to stop the mystery man from retrieving the gun. He lifted it up and trained it on the Gothic beauty and fired three times. Rogue stood from a moment and then crumpled to the ground.

AN is this ok? Why does no-one review anymore? Is it that crap? Please review. Anyone, anywhere! 


	12. Chapter 12: Wounded

Chapter 12: Wounded

Remy saw his beloved crumple and he snapped out of his stupor. He reached inside his pockets and pulled out his trusty weapon. A deck of cards. He pulled off the top four and charged them. He threw them at his target and the explosion surrounded him. When the smoke cleared he saw the man had been catapulted back but was still moving. Ignoring him Remy ran to Rogues side and bent down beside her. He saw she was still breathing but her eyes were closed and her skin pail.

"Cherie?" he whispered quietly. Rogues eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes taking a moment to focus on him.

"Hey sugah." She muttered weakly smiling faintly.

"Rogue?" he whispered. He looked down and saw that she was bleeding from several bullet wounds in her stomach and one from her shoulder. He picked her up as softly as he could and carried her towards the lift. The door opened to reveal the Prof in his wheelchair, a deep frown on his face and a woman. The woman was tall and had brown hair cut into a bob. She had large dark glasses obscuring her eyes and a white cane in her hands. The Prof looked past Remy to the man. He had climbed to his feet and was moving silently towards the door. He froze as the Prof concentrated on him and probed his mind. The Profs eyes closed in concentration but the man managed to move. The Prof sat back in his chair and looked at Remy with Rogue in his arms.

"Take her down to the med lab. I have called to everyone to return home immediately and Hank should arrive shortly." He said quickly as the door shut smoothly and the lift started down. There was a whimpering sound from behind the lady and Marie stuck her head out from behind the lady's legs.

"Ah Remy this is my friend Irene, she is also Rogues foster mother. She is also known as Destiny." When the Prof finished speaking the doors slid open and Remy hurried the few yards to the med lab and placed Rogue gently on the table. He then turned around wildly looking for something to staunch the blood. He felt someone tug n the bottom of his shirt and he looked down. Marie was next to him and in her hand was a towel. He smiled an took it.

"Merci petite." He said as he placed the towel across Rogues stomach where there were three wounds all very close to each other. He stood ridged like that as the blood slowly seeped through the towel staining it scarlet. It was then that he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see the blue face of Hank McCoy and he slowly let go and moved away. He moved out of the room and leant against the wall opposite as the door closed. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor his head in his bloodied hands. He felt a small body sit beside him and lean into him. He looked and saw Marie leaning against him with her legs pulled up to her chest with her head on her knees. He crossed his legs and pulled her into his lap. She looked up at him with watery eyes. He could see the tracks of tears down her face.

"Dad? Is Mama gonna be ok?" she asked hoarsely. Remy pulled her in tight.

"Of course petite, your mere, she's a fighter." He told her softly. She snuggled against him and a few moments her deep breathing told him she was asleep. He lent his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Mon Dieu please let her be okay, he silently pleaded as the tears fell silently. 


	13. Chapter 13: Recovery

Note:  
Really really sorry i haven't updated this in a while. My life ahs become more chaotic recently and i'm kinda stuck on how i want to finish this off. I have an idea but its just getting there. SO here is a filler chapter. It will be followed by soemthing better soon i promise.

Chapter 13: Recovery

The light above Remy hummed softly as he sat by Rogue's bed. He had woken up at dawn by Hank McCoy gently lifting Marie's small and delicate frame from his lap. He had briefly explained that Rogue was stable but still asleep and that he was welcome to sit with her. He had then turned his large blue frame away from the Cajun and carried Marie up to the upper levels. Remy had pulled up his stiff body and had gently entered the med lab room where Rogue lay. He had been there for the past two hours watching his beloved's chest rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing. Her skin was pale and she had various tubes running from her arms to machines, which he couldn't quite understand. She had stirred a few times but hadn't actually woken up. The door clicking closed behind his back alerted him to the presence of someone that he should have noticed before. He turned and found Hank's large blue form clutching a clipboard, which seemed too small for his large and furry hands. He nodded to Remy and then proceeded to check the bleeping machines.

"Hank," Remy started getting the blue man's attention, his voice slightly croaky from not speaking. "What's de damage? And give it to Remy straight, he can always tell when you be lying." He finished with a small smile.

"Well she is in a stable condition at the moment. I've managed to remove all of the bullets and stitch the skin but," he paused glancing worriedly at Remy before continuing. "But I am concerned about her recovery rate. Before Rogue has always managed to heal remarkably quickly. Not as quickly as Logan but still pretty quickly. This time though the improvement is slow, very slow."

Remy frowned, "Why?"

"I don't honestly know but I have some theories that I am running tests on at the moment," he said gesturing futilely to the clipboard.

"Well?" Remy prompted.

"Well, I believe that Rogue's mutant ability is somehow not allowing her to heal properly. I fear that the overuse of her absorption due to your daughter's has somehow done this," he said, "and the results seem to co-oberate this."

"Will she recover?"

"Of course Ah will sugah, Ah don't give that easy," came Rogue's voice from the lump in the bed. Remy jumped up and was at her side clutching her pale hand in his. He should have realized she was awake, in the past a simple change in someone's breathing pattern would have alerted him but it was just proof of how his brain wasn't thinking straight.

"Chere, you be awake!"

"Well ain't ya observant," she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Rogue how are you feeling?" asked Hank as he looked down at her and back at the machines.

"Like Ah've been shot, several times." She replied wryly.

"Well I'm glad to see your sense of humour has survived intact, but other than that?" asked Hank with a smile.

"Well Ah guess Ah feel weaker but Ah guess that's normal, but then Ah also feel strange," she explained her brow furrowing as she tried to explain, " like something inside me is missing."

"Well I believe that your powers are not functioning at the moment, as your in your weakened state your body has switched off the most powerful thing that uses the most energy which would be your power. It may take a while for it to return and the most important thing is that you rest." He told her pointedly before leaving the couple alone.

Rogue sighed and shifted in the bed, making herself more comfortable. Remy stood and stared at her just taking in the fact that she was still alive.

"Stop staring Rem, it's making me nervous, now sit down will ya," she told him patting the bed next to her. He obeyed plonking himself carefully next to her, still holding her hand in hers. He looked down at the hand. It was so small yet it fitted in his perfectly. He sighed softly but loud enough to catch her attention.

"What is it sugah, and don't say nothing cos a sigh like that has something behind it." She asked causing him to look up into her sparkling emerald eyes. He was drawn into the vibrancy and he smiled.

"Remy thought he had lost you den chere and it almost killed him. He didn't think dat he would be able to go on without you." He told her looking back down at their entwined hands and sighing again.

"Well Rem, it ain't just me and you any more, there's Marie, our daughter. If one of us were to ever not make it then the other would always have her. We would be able to look at her and see the other living on in her. We would be strong for her sakes wouldn't we Rem?" she said. He looked up into her face with a confused expression.

"Chere…" he asked questioningly.

"Well all Ah'm saying is that ya would be there for her wouldn't you whatever happened. Promise ya will Rem please," she asked him lifting his chin to look at her. Her eyes were sparkling, pleading with him to agree to say he would be there for Marie if he could. He saw it in her eyes, her begging him to say yes and Rogue never begged. He nodded promising her, unable to say it. He promised with his eyes and she nodded, smiling a genuinely happy smile before she relaxed back against the pillow and closing her eyes. Remy taking the hint got up and left the room. Before closing softly he looked back at the figure.

"I love you Rogue, always have and always will, til the day I die." He whispered before closing the door and walking up to the upper levels. 


	14. Chapter 14: Preparing for Battle

Aloah! I know it has been a looooooooooooooooong time since i last updated but i've had exams and writers block and all of that stuff but now i'm back with a vengence. I wrote this chapter and i have written the next 2 so if u want them then hit the lil button at the button and i will gladly oblige. Now on with the show:

Chapter 14: Preparing for Battle

The small med lab was filled to the brim with the X-Men as they crowded in for a meeting. Rogue was sitting up in her bed with Remy right next to her; Kitty was on her other side with Kurt next to her. Logan was leaning against the wall trying to look casual with Storm next to him. Scott and Jean occupied the space nearest the door. They all talked amongst themselves quietly as they waited for the Professor to arrive. After a few minutes Hank opened the door and squeezed in, the Professor following close behind. The room went quiet when he entered and then they saw that he was not alone. Rogue's emerald eyes widened slightly and then clouded over with something resembling anger.

"What are ya doing here?" asked Rogue with a mixture of disdain and wonder as she watched her foster mother take a seat next the Professor by the door. "Ah hoped it would be a long time before Ah would have to see ya again." She spat ignoring the warning look she got from the Professor.

"I am here to assist in the predicament that Marie is finding herself in," replied Irene calmly as if expecting this reaction.

"Wait a moment," interrupted Remy, "you know about de child?" he asked.

"I, Mr LeBeau, knew about her long before you had even met Rogue" Irene replied sharply. Rogue's eyes went wide as realization dawned upon her.

"Ya the one who made the prophecy" Rogue breathed. "Ya made the prophecy." Irene nodded her head slowly.

"Yes I made that prophecy seven years ago and, as I do with every one, I noted it down in one of my diaries." Irene said slowly as everyone's attention was focused on her.

"Den how did de bad guys get it? And what does it actually mean?" Remy asked his gloved hand on Rogue's arm.

"I am, in case it had escaped your notice, a blind old lady. And just like other old ladies I can be burgled," she replied, "and before you ask, no, I didn't forsee it. As for your other question, the prophecy means exactly what it says." Logan growled under his breath at the seer's evasion of the question. "Just because I make the prophecy does not mean that I know what it means James." Logan looked at her with a frown at being called James and was about to say something when the Prof began.

"Right, as we have now cleared up why Irene is here we should get down to business that this meeting was called for." The Prof paused making sure that everyone was paying attention before carrying on.  
"I have been tracking our would be killer with Cerebro, using his brain wave pattern to identify him, for the past 16 hours. He seems to have settled in a fixed location and has remained there for the past few hours. I believe that this is the base of his operations. We will send a team there to check it out."

"Where is this base chuck?" snarled Logan interrupting the Prof, before anyone else could ask the same question.

"Now Logan we will have to remain calm about this mission…." The Prof started.

"A calm head? That bastard came here to kill a four-year-old kid and ended up almost killing Rogue and your asking us to keep calm?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"What I mean, Logan, is that on this mission that you do not allow your emotions to cloud your judgment." The Prof watched Logan who just simply nodded. "Right, the base is on Chamber Island on Lake Michigan. Exact coordinates will be put through to the Blackbird." The Prof turned to Scott, "Scott you will lead a team of X-Men which will be Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Jean, and Ororo. You will……."

"And what about old Remy mon ami? Don't he get in on de action?" asked Remy lightly interrupting the Prof.

"Of course you are allowed to take part in this mission if that is what you want," replied the Prof calmly, "but make sure that this is a decision you are prepared to follow through." Remy frowned slightly as the last line of the prophecy floated through his mind.

"And it will be then the thief decides to pay the highest cost(, or .)" Rogue had murmured that last line out loud and Remy could see that she was gripping the sheets tightly in her hands. Remy thought to himself as the rest of the X-Men outlined the final details of the plan. Should he go? The rest of the group obviously thought that last line referred to him. Hell even he thought that but would he be able to sit home and not be out there making sure that the bastard couldn't hurt Marie or Rogue ever again.

"Sugah?" Remy was brought back to the here and now by Rogue's voice. He found that everyone was filing out of the room and Scott was standing in front of him.

"Oui?" Remy asked looking from Rogue to Scott.

"We leave in two hours. If you're coming be at the Blackbird. We won't wait for you." Scott said shortly before leaving the couple alone in the med-lab.

"Well Sugah?" Rogue asked questioningly. Her emerald eyes sought his red-on-black ones and she had her answer.  
"Why?" She asked softly causing his heart to break a little.

"Cos, Ah have to. Ah can't let dat madman run around. Ah can't give him another chance to get to my filles." He explained softly. Rogue realized how serious he was being by the way he had dropped the third person speech pattern. She sighed closing her eyes for a moment, thinking.  
Ah don't want him to go, she thought, but he has to be the one to make the decision. She opened her eyes and looked back up at him. She saw him looking down at her with such concern in his demonic eyes. She sighed again, how she had missed those eyes for the past four years. She sat there just trying to memorize his face, the way he looked right here, right now.

"Chere?" Remy asked her.

"Look Rem, Ah'm ok with it. Ya have to do it and Ah understand that," she told him, seeing his face visibly relax slightly. "Now sugah, come back ya here?" She told him. "Go on up with the rest of 'em. Make sure Marie comes and visits her mamma."

"Chere, you be picking up on Remy's habits," he told her with a smirk.

"Well ain't Ah the lucky one," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh you wound Remy chere," he pouted, she laughed and shifted over slightly. He lay down next to her pulling her close to him. Rogue lay on her side looking at his face; one gloved hand tangled in his hair the other stroking his arm lightly. He lay there with Rogue in his arms, just enjoying the way she felt.

"Ah missed this sugah," Rogue whispered now trailing a gloved finger along his jaw. He turned to face her the desire smouldering in his eyes.

"Me too chere me too," he told her. They lay there, tangled together just staring, each wanting to memorize the other's face forever.  
"Remy has to go chere," he told her in a slightly husky voice, " he gotta get ready and say some goodbyes." Rogue just nodded, unable to use her voice for fear of crying. He leaned in closer and closer to her own face his breath tickling her nose. They inched closer but when Remy went for the kill she placed a finger over his lips. It was small but it had the effect of a wall. "Rem mah powahs," she whispered to him. His red on black eyes regarded hers softly. There was disappointment but no demand.

"In dat case chere," he removed himself from the bed and Rogue sat up. He knelt down on one knee and took her gloved hand, kissed it gently and Rogue felt her face grow hot and gave her a small bow and walked to the door. He looked back to her gave her a lazy grin. She smiled back, a small sad smile.

"Ah'll be here for ya sugah, when ya get back," she told him softly and he paused.

"Je t'aime chere from now until de end of de world."

"Je t'aime aussi Rem, and nothing will ever change that."

Remy smiled and gave her another bow before closing the door. Rogue slumped back, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks, as she knew she would never see him again.

And thats all for now folks, hit the review button and i will update sooner. Promise. The fic is drawing to an end, i know whats gonna happen and how and when so review, make predictions and you will find out soon if your right. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Trickster and Thief

Now the next chapter is here! Now read on!

Chapter 15: The Trickster and Thief

Remy headed up to the mansions with one last thing on his already troubled mind. He made his way up to the room Rogue and Marie ha. He found his daughter sitting in a chair reading a book, auburn hair spilling down her back. Remy paused in the door gazing at the child, his child. The best thing he had ever made. Marie's green eyes flicked over to his, watching him calmly, almost challenging him. Rogue's daughter. He wiped his soppy grin from his face.

"You can read?" he asked surprised by the four year old.

"Yeah, mamma taught me. What's the matter daddy?" she asked looking at him closely feeling his emotions.

"Remy be going on a mission petite," he told her sitting on the edge of the bed opposite her. She sat up straighter facing him, knowing this was important but not really understanding why. He could not quiet meet her eyes.

"Where?" She asked with the innocent curiosity of a child.

"Remy be going with some of de other X-Men to find someone who is very naughty and needs to be punished," he told her, finding it difficult to explain.

"You mean the man who shot mamma?" She asked her eyes going big and wide as Remy nodded. "Stay safe daddy," she told him solemnly reaching out to him. He picked her up in and placed her in his lap. She hugged him tightly.  
"Come back to us," she whispered. She released him and climbed off his lap walking over to the door pausing before she left.  
"Ah love ya daddy," she told him before her small frame disappeared. Remy sat a lone on the bed shocked that this child had given her love so freely. Not for the first time doubts entered his mind. Should he go? To secure the safety of his family. Or stay? Spend more time with Mare, the child he barely knew. He sighed sticking to his original plan, knowing it was for the best. He went to his own room to prepare.

()() Chamber Island ()()

"My plan didn't work. We will have to carry on with Operation Nightmare. Send for the mutant." Commanded the tall man as he strode across the large control room.

"Yes General," replied a man dressed in camouflages and hurried away.

"Prepare for visitors, make sure all the security is on high alert. After a stunt like that the mutants will retaliate and we will be prepared" Thomson stared at the security screens and was, for the first time in his long career, afraid.

()() Mansion – Air Hanger ()()

Kitty stood outside the Blackbird while the others got on. She sighed looking at her watch.  
"Come on Remy," she muttered before looking up again. She came face to face with the Ragin' Cajun himself.

"Waiting for someone chat?" he asked lightly. Before Kitty could reply Logan appeared next to them.  
"Half-pint, Gumbo. Get on the damn jet." He barked. Kitty practically jumped to it.

"Time to go I guess," said Kitty as they boarded. The jet fired up and left the mansion grounds.

()() Med-Lab ()()

Rogue smiled as she tucked a blanket around her daughter. Marie had talked for an hour before she had fallen asleep. She had joined Rogue just before they heard the jet take off, chatting animatedly about her day. She had exhausted herself with all of her activities and talking that she had finally drifted off to sleep. Rogue looked down at her sleeping child and smiled, she may look like Rogue but she held so much of Remy. The glint in her eye, the ramble of her laugh, the cheek in her smile. SO much like Remy. Rogue sighed and relaxed back against the pillow, allowing exhaustion to overcome her.

()() Blackbird ()()

After about an hour's journey the Blackbird had landed on the small Chambers Island, a small mound of earth in Green Bay, which was linked to Lake Michigan. The isle was covered with a thick forest but in the centre of the island, away from prying eyes there was a substantial clearing. Kurt and Kitty had one ahead to scout the area and had returned to report that despite its appearance the low building concealed an opening which lead down to where the base really was. They had learned that the base was well protected but there only appeared to be thirty to forty soldiers based there.

Each mutant was assigned a group and then the alpha team would infiltrate the base with beta team watching their backs. Storm would stay with the jet and within radio communication range of every member.  
Ando so the mission began.

()() Mansion ()()

Rogue started awake to a clattering sound. Fear gripped her as she hurriedly looked to find her daughter had been moved to one of the chairs and a tall man with brown hair stood over her. The smell of food drifted over to her, and although her stomach rumbled she ignored it. Rogue began to ease her glove from her had.

"Who are ya?" Rogue demanded causing the guy to turn around at the sound of her voice and smiled at her.

"Rogue, don't you recognize me?" he asked as his face fell. Rogue scrutinized the face before her, taking in the large green-blue eyes and the shaggy brown hair; the young face betrayed him to be about 18.

"Jamie?" she asked slightly unsure until he smiled once again.

"You remembered! Usually I'm the forgotten one. But here's your lunch, Dr McCoy sent me but I moved Marie, I'm sorry" he exclaimed. As he slid a try in front of her and took the lid off. He made his way to the door before Rogue could reply

"It's good to have you back," he said as he slipped out the door and closed it gently behind him leaving Rogue alone.

()() Chambers Island ()()

Alpha team, consisting of Remy, Logan, Scott and Jean, had made it to the main control room without encountering too many problems. As they entered they came under fire and Jean set up a protective barrier around herself and Scott while Remy and Logan went off to the sides. Scott started knocking people with his optic blasts while Remy used his charged cards and other objects. Logan leaped and bounded through their attackers taking them out as he went. As the last soldier fell the four mutants heard a slow clap. A man, tall and slightly grey, stepped forward.

"Well," he said, "I expected an attack but I never expected four mutants to be able to take down twenty-five guys in," he glanced down at his watch, "twenty-five seconds. Impressive, but dangerous. And that is precisely why your kind needs to be wiped out. Eradicated. Exterminated."

"So you started with a four year old chid?" asked Jean In disbelief.

"Why not? She was the key. Well according to this prophecy in here," he said holding up a leather bound book.

"You're a monster!" Jean exclaimed.

"Nor more than you are my dear. You see take away the key, take away the mutants chance to get a foothold in the world."

"Who are you, bub? What gives you the right to decide if mutants live or die?" Growled Logan.

"I am General Thomson. Not that it's anything to do with you. I….." he said but he was cut off by Jean.

"He was a general. He's gone AWOL. He was kicked out for his extremist views."

"Well, well we have a telepath in the room. Maybe you know what I'm gonna do next," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. He pulled out a walkie-talkie, "carry on with operation nightmare," he spoke into it, "enter the final phase." He turned to smile at them. "Well there's nothing you can do now. The target will be eliminated tonight." He began to chuckle to himself when several glowing pieces of paper floated to his feet. He looked down at them surprised and they exploded sending him flying backwards. He landed with a sickening crunch on the control panel that buckled beneath his weight. He did not move.

()() Med-Lab ()()

Rogue sat stiffly in the bed not wanting to look at her visitor but at the same time needing to.

"Rogue, talk to me please?" Irene sat next to her bed. Rogue looked over to her.

"Why? So ya can see me? So ya can tell me some more lies?" asked Rogue.

"Do… do you remember when you first came to live with me? Do you remember the fun we did have? Do you really think I would have lied about that? I wanted a daughter and I got one and I loved her. But I also lost her. I listened to another person that I loved and I believed her. I gave you up; I made you turn on me. But I'm here now and that's what matters." Irene explained tentatively, waiting for Rogue's response.

"Love can make ya do funny things can't it?" asked Rogue softly, "but it doesn't mean that things turn out wrong in the end does it? Ah mean look at me, Ah have a family that Ah wouldn't trade for the world."

"That is very true my little power thief," Irene said reaching out and taking one of Rogue's gloved hands. Rogue gasped slightly at the nickname and Irene's eyes went wide behind her dark glasses.

()() Chamber Island ()()

Remy approached the barely conscious general, as he lay shattered on the floor.

"Dat was for de child, looks like you won't be de one to fulfil dat prophecy after all, Remy's still alive non?" he stated with a blank stare.

"Don't worry mutant, the power thief will be made to pay the highest cost, just not by me," stated the general weakly as life drained from his body.

"But de thief be Remy, de child's father, me. And I am still very much alive," he said, starting to grow confused and alarmed as the man lying before him began to laugh at him.

"To the trickster and thief a child be born," he started wheezing slightly, " I didn't know that a child could be born of a man," he chuckled some more as a trickle of blood came from his mouth, staining his chin a deep red. "The power thief will pay the highest cost, he child!" The man exclaimed triumphantly as his eyes glazed over and his breathing ceased. Remy stepped back from the lifeless corpse his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around at his companions seeing that they had not fully comprehended

"Don't you see, de thief is Rogue," he told them, "the highest cost will be her only child," he rambled on trying to figure out how it would be achieved.

"Operation nightmare." Logan stated causing all three to look at him. "Maires nightmares, that was him," he explained with disgust, gesturing to the body of the general. "But Rogue's been absorbing them so he stepped up the plan, to the final phase." He looked from Jean to Scott to Remy.  
"We need to shut down that operation."

STOP! before u go anywhere, review! Please, if you dont review i dont know if you like it or not and it i font know that then i may just not write anymore! So the lil purple button, give it a lil hit for me please! 


	16. Chapter 16: The Base

Chapter 16: The Base

"Irene what was that prophecy again? The exact words," asked Rogue turning to her foster mother.  
"To the trickster and thief a child be born,  
Bearing a name the mother has scorned.  
And given to her will be the power to bring two worlds together With no love from a mother the chance could be lost forever.  
There will come a time when all future seems lost,  
And it will be then the thief decides to pay the highest cost." Irene finished.

"It has nothing to do with Remy, it was all about Marie and me, " breathed Rogue, "Ah'm the thief. But Ah can't work something out, what's the highest cost? Irene what's the highest cost?" she asked desperately turning to her foster mother from her thoughts. Before Irene got a chance to reply a whimper came from the small child curled up in the chair nearest to the door.  
"Marie?" asked Rogue struggling to sit up more to see her daughter. "Irene, bring her over here. Quickly." Rogue commanded. Irene complied quickly, moving about the room nimbly despite her disability and brought Marie over to the bed wrapped in a blanket. She set her down gently on the bed and Rogue quickly unwrapped her daughter. Marie had curled up into a shivering ball, her face pale and drawn. Irene took hold of the child's hand, trying to offer some comfort to her granddaughter.

"Rogue – she's growing cold," Irene stated as her other hand went to the child's face, smoothing back the auburn hair from her clammy forehead. Rogue began tugging desperately at her elbow length gloves, trying to get them off.

"Are you sure you want to do that Rogue?" asked Irene, her face turning from the shivering bundle to her adoptive daughter. Rogue didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Yes," she answered simply as she managed to slide the glove off fully. Marie let out a loud high-pitched wail and Rogue could hear the running feet of Jamie as he raced down the corridor. Rogue looked down at Marie and was shocked to see a stream of blood trickling out of her daughters mouth as she twitched and shivered violently on the bed.

"Rogue? What's going on? I can't tell? What's the matter?" asked Irene, once again cursing her own blindness.

"She's……. she's bleeding. This has never happened before, Ah don't know what it means." Rogue told her. She brought her now naked left hand up to her daughter's right temple and gently placed her own pale fingers against Marie's clammy skin. Rogue immediately felt the familiar pull of her powers and allowed her daughter's memories, life force and most importantly nightmare flow into her through the fragile connection between them. As soon as her daughter stopped trembling and her wailing stopped Rogue broke the contact knowing that the nightmare would not trouble her daughter anymore, collapsing back against the pillows. Irene pulled Marie away from her mother quickly as Rogue began to tremble in the bed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

()() Chamber Island ()()

Shadowcat's fingers flew over the keyboard as Gambit and Wolverine stood behind her urging her to go faster.

"Got it!" She exclaimed, " a large portion of power has been diverted and sent to this room here," she explained pointing to the plan of the base she had pulled up onto the monitor. "I can't shut it down from here but I could from inside it." She turned to find that Gambit had already left, hotly pursued by Wolverine who was disappearing out of the door. She sighed and ran after them only catching up with the two men when she found them staring at a thick solid steel door. The door showed signs of Logan having tried to get through but his adamantium claws had only managed to scratch the surface. Kitty approached the door and tried to phase through only to find that the door was too thick for her to do so safely.

"Step back," Gambit commanded coming forward and laying both hands on the door. Wolverine and Shadowcat kept backing up as the magenta glow of his power spread from his hands rapidly, sweeping over the entire door. He pulled back leaving the charge there and swiftly moved back around a corner before the door exploded, shaking the entire base.

When the three of them returned to the door they were confronted by a twisted hunk of metal where the door had been ripped of its hinges and a small gap, which after some hacking from Wolverine was able to admit them to the room beyond. In the middle of the room they could see a figure slumped over a control panel, a large chunk of steel buried in his back.  
Shadowcat ran to the control panel shifting the heavy body and letting it drop to the floor with a thud. She began to analyze the control panel to check it was still functional. After a few minutes she began swearing under her breath causing Wolverine and Gambit to approach her. She whirled around to face them a look resembling panic on her face.

"The panel is shot. The huge of chunk of metal you managed to bury into the guys back went through him and managed to slice the main controls." She told them her voice begin to rise in panic, but she was only greeted with two blank faces, "in other words I can't shut it down from here. The controls will not respond, I can't shut it down." she finished her eyes beginning to fill with tears. The two men just watched as a few tears trickled out of her blue eyes.

"So what? Dis mean Remy gotta blow up a few more tings? Cos dat Remy will be happy to do, point de way chat and tell me what to blow." Gambit told her, a magenta glow beginning to form around his clenched fists. Shadowcat raised her face to look about the room, trying to analyze all the equipment in the room. She moved around the counter following the large cables as they emerged from the control panel which snaked across the floor and into a large generator. She quickly looked over the generator before nodding to herself.  
"This is the generator that's powering this wacked out operation," she told her two companions before backing away and indicating that Gambit do as he said he would. Gambit laid his gloved hands onto the generators slightly warm surface and allowed his power to spread. After a few moments once half of he generator was covered he removed his hands and swiftly walked back out of the door hotly pursued by Wolverine and Shadowcat. Once the predictable large explosion had ensued they came forward to inspect the damage. The generator had been mangled so much that it no longer resembled its former self. There was the occasional spark which showed that indeed the electricity had been stopped. Shadowcat made her way round to be sure when something caught her eye. From the very bottom of the generator a thick cable snaked along the floor before disappearing down into the floor. "Chat?" Gambit questioned as he watched her, "did we do it? Is dis thing finished? Stopped"  
"I dunno Gambit, I just don't know.

()() The Mansion ()()

Hank and Jamie fussed around the unconscious body of Rogue as she lay trembling in the bed. They were completely baffled as to how Rogue had managed to relieve her daughter of the nightmare and were even more unsure as how to help their old friend. Irene was hanging back, trying to keep out of the way, holding onto Marie until the time was right for her to help.  
Suddenly, just as suddenly as she slipped into unconsciousness Rogues eyes opened wide and she let out an ear piercing scream, her wide emerald eyes showing her fear and pain. Once she stopped screaming she rolled over bringing her knees up to her chest into a foetal position, while whimpering in pain.

"Rogue?" asked Hank, examining her vitals, trying to get the young woman's attention. "Rogue where does it hurt? What's wrong?"

"Everything," she managed to croak out, "everything hurts. My lungs burn, my stomach and intestines feel like they're on fire."

"OK, sounds like your organs are responding to something, I'm gonna give you a painkiller to try and relieve your pain," Hank told her softly as he inserted the needle to a syringe into a large bottle and began drawing up the clear liquid. He gently moved her arm into a suitable position before gently yet expertly inserting the needle and administering the dose. After a few moments Rogues body noticeably relaxed and she uncurled from her position turning to Irene and her daughter.

"I'm just going to run some test on you Rogue, just as a precaution" he told her thankful she was no longer facing him so she couldn't see the worried look on his face as he turned to his machines. 


	17. Chapter 17: The Beginning of The End

Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End

The continuous bleeping of the machines as Hank continued to fiddle with them was strangely comforting to Rogue as she lay in the hospital bed. She looked over to where her daughter was lying in Irene's lap sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her foster mother glad that she was here to help.  
"Rogue?" Irene questioned looking towards her daughter with concern.  
"Ah'm fine Irene, Ah'm gonna be fine." Rogue told her with as much as confidence as she could muster, glancing round at Hank who's ridged back remained still as he continued to analyze the data that his machines provided. She turned back in time to see Irene's doubting look and began to wonder.

"Hank?" She asked, "what do ya think sugah? How long before Ah can get outta this damn bed?" she asked in a light tone, trying to cover up her nervousness

"I'm not sure yet Rogue, I need some more time before I can be absolutely sure what's going on." He told her in a strained voice.

"What do ya mean absolutely sure, sugah? Hank, is there something ya not telling me?" she asked softly, unconsciously shifting closer to her giant blue furry friend and doctor.

"I'm not gonna say till I'm absolutely sure, it wouldn't be fair on you if I was wrong in my diagnosis and you had to suffer emotional stress on top of everything else."

"Hank, don't make me threaten ya, ya need to tell me now, cos if what ya tryin to confirm is true turns out to be true, Ah'd rather know sooner then later." Rogue told him a calm but slightly weakened voice.  
Hank looked troubled but knew what she was saying was right, so he prepared to tell his team-mate and friend the diagnosis of her condition.

()() Chamber Island ()()

Shadowcat followed the thick electrical cable as it snaked across the floor, the two men following her as she did. The cable disappeared beneath a stack of boxes which she quickly kicked from her way to reveal a trapdoor just large enough to admit one person. Wolverine slashed at the trap door causing it to practically disintegrate as his claws sliced through it to reveal a small ladder leading to a room below. Shadowcat descended following the cables, closely followed by Gambit. In the darkened room below Shadowcat unable to see anything fumbled for her flashlight which hung at her waist. She flicked it on to reveal a small dark grey room, tiny in size. She quickly scanned the wall in hope of finding a light switch. She was surprised when the light snapped on before she could find one, emitting a low hum as light flooded the room. She looked behind her and saw Gambit grinning at her from hear the ladder, a light cord in his gloved hand. She smiled back at him before turning her focus to the room. It was an unpleasant sight that met them as they surveyed the room. In the centre of the sparse room was an uncomfortable looking metal chair which had a male body slumped in it. The man had a headband of sorts around his temples from which protruded electrodes. These electrodes all came together and formed the grey electrical cable which they had followed down there. Shadowcat immediately went to go to the man but was held back by Gambit.

"Non chat, de garcon be dead, he not moving at all, no breath stirs in him," he spoke softly. Shadowcat broke from his grasp nodding but went over to him. As she came in front of him she saw that he had been a young man, not much more than 30, his sandy coloured hair neatly trimmed, his blue eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling but glazed over with death. She reached out to touch his lightly tanned skin but withdrew quickly at the frigidness that had already started to cool his once rosy cheeks.

"He must have died when the computers were blown up, it would have sent a surge of electricity, and that must have fried his brain." She looked down, unable to focus on the dead man's face any longer and that's when she noticed the clipboard that had dropped to the floor from his hand when, she assumed, he had died. She reached down and picked it up and glanced over the first sheet, her eyes growing wide as she processed the information.

"Gambit, this was the mutant! He was the one giving the nightmares, on the general's commands. He was made to give her the nightmares. Its all here. The target and the reason and everything. We need to take this back to the Prof." she told him, bouncing from the room to get back to the blackbird.

Gambit stood there a moment longer, feeling no remorse at all for the now dead mutant sitting in his chair still. It had been him that had killed him, but he thought about what the man had done to his child's life and his amour and he was glad. He left the room without a backward glance, climbing the stairs with surprising speed and followed his team-mates back to the blackbird. Just wanting to get back to Rogue and Marie and put everything behind them. He even smiled slightly as it dawned on him that they could start to be a proper family, and that was something he had never really known before the X-Men. But this time the family would be his and he would always be there to protect it, keep Rogue and Marie safe, just like he had now. Stopping the crazy general and making sure the damned prophecy did not come true. No thief was gonna die today.

()() Med Lab, Mansion ()()

"Now my dear girl, from what I can tell, your organs are shutting down, they couldn't cope and they're freezing themselves. Now I think you're kidneys are about to fail, plus you're intestines seem to have stopped, you're liver is slowly shutting down and if your lungs hurt too, then I'm guessing they'll be next to start to fail." He explained to her, trying to say it as gently and kindly as he could, not wanting to shock her much.

"Ok, so what can ya do about it sugah?" asked Rogue after a moment. Getting slightly worried by Hank's silence and shattered look.

"Well……….. Nothing." he told her, his heart wrenching in his chest as her eyes showed her realization. She looked over at her daughter lying snugly in Irene's lap and pondered. If it hadn't of been her, it would have been her daughter, this was her sacrifice. In order for her daughter, her's and Remy's, to survive she would have to die. The ultimate sacrifice, that any mother would gladly do for the child she loved with every fibre of her being. A few tears leaked out as she managed to choke out two words to Hank.  
"How long?"

"At the rate your organs are failing, not much more than an hour, possibly less." He told her, not wanting to say it but knowing he was right. She nodded and sniffed hard, fighting the tears back. "Right," she said, " Ah need a pen and some paper, got me some letters to write and Ah better start now." She sat up straighter in bed as she was given some paper, envelopes and pens and a bed-desk to lean on. She out pen to paper and just let the words flow out of her.

()() Chamber Island ()()

Gambit made his way to the blackbird where the rest of the team was waiting, ready to take off. He climbed aboard and strapped himself into his seat and they took off. After a few moments of flight the radio crackled to life and Jamie's voice came through.

"Mansion to Blackbird. Come in blackbird."

"Blackbird here. what is it"  
"How long before you're all back?"

"About an hour maybe a little more, why do you ask?" Replied Scott a look of puzzlement on his face.

"You gotta get back quick. Its about Rogue. I have to go, Dr McCoy is calling me" and with that the line went dead. As soon as Jamie had mentioned Rogue Remy was out of his seat and had snatched the radio from Scott.

"What about de fille? What's wrong wit Rogue?" he shouted into the radio. But he got no reply. He turned to face Scott, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"Get us dere quick"

AN: wow, that's another chapter done, now. Glad to say thios fic is almsot over, which means you all get your conclusion. Sorry I have been a areally bad updater. But i went through a tough writers block period and now I'm at unversity my life is all hectic but i'm gonna be trying to write better. I'm not promising anything but gonna update and write a lot more. It makes me happy so sorry if its a terrible prospect lol.  
So if you guys want the last chapter and epilogue then get reviewing now!!! 


	18. Authors note!

Ok, quick authors note here.  
I'm so sorry this is taking me so long to write, i'm gonna make you all a promise right now. It will be finished in time for christmas!! Theres one more full long chapter and then there will be an epilogue too. I've finished the epilogue and just writing the final chapter now, so it'll be with you soon!  
I want to say thanks to all you guys who have reviewed, its suh a great feeling when i know someone has enjoyed reading something i've created! so thankyou all Ok gonna carry on with the writing now and sorry if this chapter has got everyone really excited and thinking this is a chapter! It'll be here soon!

Remyslove xxxxxxxx 


End file.
